GTA Wiki:Projekt - misje
Kalendarium *'22 lipca 2010' - ostatni artykuł opisujący misję z Grand Theft Auto I. *6 maja 2010 - artykułem Out of Commission zakończono opisywanie misji w Grand Theft Auto IV. *10 stycznia 2010 - artykułem W obronie własności zakończono opisywanie misji w GTA: Vice City. Jest to również ostatni artykuł opisujący misję z ery GTA III! *28 listopada 2009 - artykułem Koniec kolejki zakończono opisywanie misji w Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *14 października 2009 - pierwszy artykuł opisujący misję z GTA I. *8 października 2009 - rozpoczęcie tworzenia artykułów o misjach w Grand Theft Auto 2 *3 października 2009 - artykułem Last Stand zakończono opisywanie misji w Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *11 września 2009 - zakończono dodawanie galerii do misji w Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *10 września 2009 - artykułem Cash in Kazuki's Chips zakończono opisywanie misji w Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *26 sierpnia 2009 - zakończono dodawanie galerii do misji w GTA III *4 sierpnia 2009 - artykułem Freedom Flies zakończono opisywanie misji w Grand Theft Auto Advance *16 lipca 2009 - rozpoczęcie tworzenia artykułów o misjach w GTA A *15 lipca 2009 - artykułem Wyrzutnia ziemia-powietrze zakończono opisywanie misji z GTA III *22 czerwca 2009 - rozpoczęcie tworzenia artykułów o misjach w GTA: VC *9 czerwca 2009 - rozpoczęcie tworzenia artykułów o misjach w GTA: VCS *4 maja 2009 - rozpoczęcie tworzenia artykułów o misjach w GTA: SA *14 marca 2009 - rozpoczęcie tworzenia artykułów o misjach w GTA: LCS *31 lipca 2008 - zostaje utworzony pierwszy artykuł opisujący misję - Wolność w Liberty (III) Użytkownicy tworzący artykuły o misjach * 20px Misje w GTA I - Gudyś (14.10.2009 - 20.06.2010); Texel (20.06.2010 - 22.07.2010) * Misje w GTA 2 - Texel (8.10.2009 - 8.05.2010); Mat. (8.05.2010 - ) * 20px Misje w GTA III - tomta1 (22.03.2009 - 26.08.2009) * 20px Misje w GTA Vice City - tomta1 (22.06.2009 - 10.01.2010) * 20px Misje w GTA San Andreas - Gudyś (29.08.2009 - 22.09.2009); Texel (13.10.2009 - 28.11.2009) * 20px Misje w GTA Advance - Texel (16.07.2009 - 4.08.2009) * 20px Misje w GTA Liberty City Stories - Texel (14.03.2009 - 11.09.2009) * 20px Misje w GTA Vice City Stories - Texel (9.06.2009 - 3.10.2009) * 20px Misje w GTA IV - Gudyś (23.07.2009 - 23.11.2009); Texel (5.12.2009 - 6.05.2010) * Misje w GTA IV: The Lost and Damned - Texel (7.05.2010 - ) * Misje w GTA Chinatown Wars - Texel (10.05.2009 - ) Zapisy *Misje w GTA 2 - Mat. *Misje w GTA Advance - poprawki - Mat.; Krzysiu8020 *Misje w GTA IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony - Texel Lista artykułów podlegających projektowi "Misje" Dane o postępie mogą być nieaktualne action=purge}} kliknij tutaj aby odświeżyć. 20px Grand Theft Auto 2 * Tutorial! * Get ZitZaki! * Bank Robbery! * Happy Gas Smash! * Get Gama Rei! * Follow that Traitor! * SWAT Van Swipe! * Stop the Tank! * Radio Za-Za! * Pizza Cake! * Who's Mad? * Destroy J-Lab! * Dimentia to Go! * Taxi Drivers Must Die! * Gang War A-Go-Go! * Cop Car Crush! * Wheeler-Dealing! * Yutes Must Die! * Lick Those Loonies! * Big Bank Job! * Armored Car Clash! * Bank Van Theft! * Gang Car Bang! * Blow Job! * Benson Burner! * Greatest Hits! * Tanks-Giving! * Gang Car Bang! * Penal Ties! * Sink or Swim! * Fake Truce! * LaBrat's Plan! * Gran'pa We Love You! * Redneck Attack! * Taxi Traitor Test! * Water Carry On! * Fire Truck Fun! * Science Friction! * Valdez Alert! * Operation Z! * Law Enforcement Larceny! * Murder in the Mall! * Distraction Action! * Hot Dog Homicide! * Mmm, Russian Sailors! * Officer Down! * Karma Assassins! * Tanks a Lot! * Vedic Massacre! * Super Grass Rescue! * Deconstruction Yard! * Cop Car Scrap! * Sunbeam Contract! * Cossack Conversion! * Conversion Evasion! * Rooftop Rescue! * Power Station! * It Was an Accident! * Grand Theft Auto! * Payback! * Gang War! * Lock-Out! * I'd Like a Tank Please, Bob! * Army Base Alert! * Final Job! 20px Grand Theft Auto III * Wolność w Liberty * Dziewczynki Luigiego * Moje dziwki nie ćpają! * Wożąc pannę Misty * Alfons * Ach, cóż to był za bal... * Ostatni obiad Mike'a Buźki * Żegnaj 'Okrągły' Lee Chong * Skok na konwój * Szofer Ciprianiego * Trup w bagażniku * Ucieczka * Cwaniak * Złodzieje * Żona * Kochanek * Wyścig * Przełamać lody * Próba ognia * Wielki i żylasty * Zabierz brudy do pralni * Haracz * Salvatore zwołuje naradę * Triady i troski * Smażone ryby * Niańka * Równo z trawą * Cios w serce: Akt I * Cios w serce: Akt II * Ostatnie prośby * Sayonara Salvatore * Pod obserwacją * Paparazzo na dnie * Wypłata dla Raya * Dwulicowy Tanner * Ucieczka Kanbu * Grand Theft Auto * Zdusić układy * Shima * Uderzenie * Uciszyć kapusia * Towarzysze broni * Goniąc dowody * Na ryby * Dokończyć dzieło * Na widelcu * Szukaj punktów! * Ruchomy cel * Kolekcjoner wozów * Królestwo niebieskie * Wyzwoliciel * Sprzątnąć Waka-Gashirę * Kropla w oceanie * Grand Theft Aero * Konwojent * Zmyłka * Zniknięcie Love'a * Przynęta * Espresso na wynos! * Wyrzutnia ziemia-powietrze * Okup * Agresywna jazda * Zabawkowy zabójca * Zdążyć przed wybuchem * W pogoni za kasą * Rozróba * Wymiana 20px Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Na początku... * Stary przyjaciel * Impreza * Ciemna uliczka * Przysięgły * Zamieszki * Trafne argumenty * Dewastator * Pogrzeb * Podła świnia * Strzelanina w centrum handlowym * Anioł stróż * Tak jest! * Łapy na maskę! * Pościg * Czas apokalipsy '86 * Najszybsza łódź * Popyt i podaż * Czekając na śmierć * Wymazanie * W obronie własności * Uważaj na swoich przyjaciół * Wyzwanie z łodzią * Mięso armatnie * Bitwa morska * Trojański LowRider * Tajemniczy proszek * Bomby zrzucone! * Nieczyste metody * Love Juice * Psychopata * Trasa koncertowa * Stalowe koła * Zadzieranie z gościem * Motocykl Bakera * Wymuszenie * Awantura w barze * Gliniarnia * Wszystkie moje koniki * Odrzutowe dildo * Facet imieniem Martha * Reflektor * Bez wyjścia? * Strzelec * Kierowca * Robota * Spust od spluwy * TNT-Wietnam * VIP * Przyjazna konkurencja * Taxageddon * Długi jęzor * Kurier * Dystrybucja * Punkt Charlie * Dostawca pizzy * Zabić żonę * Polowanie * Draka z teczką * Strzelanina! 20px Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Początki * Big Smoke * Sweet i Kendl * Ryder * Znakowanie terenu * Czyszczenie osiedla * Przejażdżka * Dziewiątki i kałachy * Przelotówa * Dziewczyna Sweeta * Cesar Vialpando * Domowa inwazja * Katalizator * Okradanie Wuja Sama * OG Loc * Łap zająca * Po złej stronie torów * To tylko biznes * Wysoka stawka, lowridery * Plaża, dzika plaża * Madd Dogg * Na menedżerskim szczeblu * Domowy melanż * Płonące pożądanie * Import * Doberman * Los Sepulcros * Jednoczenie Rodzin * Zielony Sabre * Złe ziemie * Pierwsza randka * Kierowca cysterny * Krwawe żniwa * Król na wygnaniu * Pierwsza baza * Przeciw wszystkiemu * Miłosne igraszki * Lokalny sklep monopolowy * Jak w niebie * Prowincjonalny bank * Wu Zi Mu * Żegnaj miłości moja... * Wybierasz się do San Fierro? * Noś kwiaty we włosach * 555 "Uprzejmie donoszę" * Demolka * Powietrzny rajd * Linie zaopatrzeniowe... * Miniaturowa armia * Fotograficzna okazja * Jizzy * Jizzy * T-Bone Mendez * Mike Toreno * Mountain Cloud Boys * Ran Fa Li * Przynęta * Wodny szturm * Da Nang Thang * Straż przednia * Tropem pismaka * Z zimną krwią * Klub Pier 69 * Ostatni lot Toreno * Krak bum-bum * Z powrotem do szkoły * Namierzanie * Jazda próbna * Cynk na cło * Rany kłute * Potwór * Przejęcie * Zrzut * Verdant Meadows * Nauka latania * N.O.E. * Szmugler * Czarny projekt * Zielona maź * Ketchup na zderzaku * Wybuchowa sprawa * Masz swoje żetony * Don Peyote * Szpiegostwo architektoniczne * Klucz do jej serca * Tama i wybuch * Policyjne koła * W górę! * Intensywna opieka * Biznes mięsny * Defraudacja * Ryba w beczce * Madd Dogg * Swobodne lądowanie * W samo południe * Bar Saint Mark * Rozbijanie banku u Caliguli * Dom na wzgórzach * Pionowzlot * Powrót do domu * Ostra rywalizacja * Z wizytą u B Dupa * Na zawsze Grove * Zamieszki * Los Desperados * Koniec kolejki 20px Grand Theft Auto Advance * Jump Start * Dirty Laundry * Hot Wheels * Ill-Gotten * Payback * Fake IDs * Getaway * Twisted Metal * Ill Repute * Droppin' Bombs * Scorelli * Love Boat * Time's Up * Sober Driver * Happy Hour * Grand Opening * Pocket Rocket * Political Will * Show the Money * Race to Run * Latin Coffee * The Big Score * Fine Dining * Flying High * Factory Wages * School's Out * Kid's a Hero * Ante Up * Two-Hand Toss * Scorned Lover * Sue Me Sushi * Down The River * Bad Pimpin' * Mystery Killer * Decoy Disaster * Truth Revealed * Love of Money * Taking Revenge * Smackdown * Assault Joint * Freedom Flies 20px Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Home Sweet Home * Slacker * Dealing Revenge * Snuff * Smash and Grab * Hot Wheels * Bone Voyeur! * Don in 60 Seconds * A Volatile Situation * Blow Up 'Dolls' * Snappy Dresser * Big Rumble in Little China * Grease Sucho * Dead Meat * No Son of Mine * The Offer * Ho Selecta! * Frighteners * Rollercoaster Ride * Shop 'til you Strop * Taken for a Ride * Booby Prize * Biker Heat * Overdose of Trouble * Contra-Banned * Salvatore's Salvation * The Guns of Leone * Calm Before the Storm * The Made Man * The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade * Sindacco Sabotage * The Trouble with Triads * Driving Mr. Leone * A Walk in the Park * Making Toni * The Morgue Party Candidate * Steering the Vote * Cam-Pain * Friggin' the Riggin' * Love & Bullets * Counterfeit Count * Caught in the Act * Search and Rescue * Taking the Peace * Shoot the Messenger * Sayonara Sindaccos * The Whole 9 Yardies * Crazy '69' * Night of the Livid Dreads * Munitions Dump * L.C. Confidential * The Passion of the Heist * Karmageddon * False Idols * Love on the Rocks * Rough Justice * Dead Reckoning * Shogun Showdown * Panlantic Land Grab * Stop the Press * Morgue Party Resurrection * More Deadly than the Male * Cash Clash * A Date with Death * Cash in Kazuki's Chips * No Money, Mo' Problems * Bringing the House Down * Love on the Run * The Shoreside Redemption * The Sicilian Gambit 20px Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Soldier * Cleaning House * Conduct Unbecoming * Cholo Victory * Boomshine Blowout * Truck Stop * Marked Men * Shakedown * Fear the Repo * Waking Up the Neighbors * O, Brothel, Where Art Thou? * Got Protection? * When Funday Comes * Takin' Out the White-Trash * D.I.V.O.R.C.E. * To Victor, the Spoils * Jive Drive * Hose the Hoes * Robbing the Cradle * Nice Package * Balls * Papi Don't Screech * Havana Good Time * The Audition * Money for Nothing * Caught as an Act * Leap and Bound * The Bum Deal * Snitch Hitch * From Zero to Hero * Brawn of the Dead * Blitzkrieg * The Mugshot Longshot * Hostile Takeover * Unfriendly Competition * High Wire * Turn on, Tune in, Bug out * Accidents Will Happen * The Colonel's Coke * Kill Phil * Say Cheese * Kill Phil: Part 2 * Home's on the Range * Purple Haze * Taking the Fall * White Lies * Where it Hurts Most * Steal the Deal * The Exchange * Farewell to Arms * Burning Bridges * Blitzkrieg Strikes Again * Lost and Found * Domo Arigato Domestoboto * So Long Schlong * In the Air Tonight * Light my Pyre * Over the Top * Last Stand 20px Grand Theft Auto IV * The Cousins Bellic * It's Your Call * Three's a Crowd * Bleed Out * Easy Fare * Jamaican Heat * Uncle Vlad * Crime and Punishment * Logging On * Roman's Sorrow * Hostile Negotiation * First Date * Concrete Jungle * Shadow * Bull in a China Shop * Hung Out to Dry * Clean Getaway * Ivan the Not So Terrible * Do You Have Protection? * Final Destination * No Love Lost * Rigged to Blow * The Master and the Molotov * Russian Revolution * Search and Delete * Easy as Can Be * Out of the Closet * No. 1 * Escuela of the Streets * Street Sweeper * The Puerto Rican Connection * Luck of the Irish * Blow Your Cover * The Snow Storm * Have a Heart * Deconstruction for Beginners * Photo Shoot * The Holland Play... * ...The Holland Play (Playboy X) lub ...The Holland Play (Dwayne) * Ruff Rider * Undress to Kill * Wrong is Right * Portrait of a Killer * Dust Off * Paper Trail * That Special Someone * Call and Collect * Final Interview * Holland Nights * Lure * Blood Brothers * Harboring a Grudge * Waste Not Want Knots * Three Leaf Clover * Undertaker * Smackdown * Babysitting * Tunnel of Death * Actions Speak Louder than Words * I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle * I'll Take Her * Ransom * She's a Keeper * Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend * A Long Way to Fall * Taking in the Trash * Meltdown * Museum Piece * No Way on the Subway * Late Checkout * Weekend at Florian's * Truck Hustle * Catch the Wave * Trespass * To Live and Die in Alderney * Hating the Haters * Union Drive * Buoys Ahoy * Entourage * Dining Out * Liquidize the Assets * Pegorino's Pride * Payback * Flatline * Pest Control * One Last Thing... * If the Price is Right * A Dish Served Cold * Mr. & Mrs. Bellic (układ) i Mr. & Mrs. Bellic (zemsta) * A Revenger's Tragedy * Out of Commission 20px Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned * Clean and Serene * Angels in America * It's War * Action/Reaction * This Shit's Cursed * Liberty City Choppers (misja) * Bad Cop Drop * Hit the Pipe * End of Chapter * Bad Standing * Buyer's Market * Heavy Toll * Marta Full of Grace * Shifting Weight * Politics * Off Route * Coming Down * Roman's Holiday * Diamonds in the Rough * Collector's Item * Was it Worth it? * Get Lost Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony * I luv L.C. * Practice Swing * Chinese Takeout * Bang Bang * Blog This!... * Frosting on the Cake * Boulevard Baby * Momma's Boy * Corner Kids * Clocking Off * Kibbutz Number One * Sexy Time * High Dive * This Ain't Checkers * No. 3 * Caught with your Pants Down * ...Blog This! * Not So Fast * Ladies' Night * Going Deep * Dropping In * In the Crosshairs * For the Man Who Has Everything * Ladies Half Price * Party's Over * Departure Time Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars * Yu Jian * Pursuit Farce * Under the Gun * Payback * The Wheelman * Tricks of the Triad * Natural Burn Killer * Recruitment Drive * Carpe 'Dime' * Store Wars * Copter Carnage * Kenny Strikes Back * Missed the Boat? * Rat Race * Pimp His Ride * Whack the Racers * Jackin' Chan * Raw Deal * Sa-Boat-Age * Counterfeit Gangster * Slaying with Fire * Clear the Pier * Stealing the Show * Flatliner * Bomb Disposal * Driven to Destruction * Cash and Burn * Dragon Haul Z * The Fandom Menace * So Near, Yet Sonar * Hit from the Tong * Trail Blazer * The Offshore Offload * One Shot, One Kill * By Myriads of Swords * A Shadow of Doubt * Friend or Foe? * Arms Out of Harm's Way * The Wages of Hsin * A Rude Awakening * The Tow Job * The Tail Bagging the Dogs * Weapons of Mass Distraction * Street of Rage * Operation Northwood * Torpedo Run * Scrambled * Evidence Dash * Wi-Find * Salt in the Wound * Double Trouble * Faster Pusher Man! Sell! Sell! * Convoy Conflict * See No Evil * Grave Situation * Steal the Wheels * The World's a Stooge * Oversights